1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dough dispenser, for dispensing fluid doughs for pastries and other food products.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art in dough dispensers typically dedicates the dispenser to one specific size and shape of pastry form. A specific example, there are large donuts, standard donuts, mini donuts, donut holes, bismarks, and so forth. There is no single dispenser that will do all of these.
Installation and removal of dough dispensers to and from the frying equipment has always been a problem. These dispensers need to be washed and sanitized with regularity.
Mechanism or structures have not been provided for quick changing of the dough cutting piston and cutter die, and there has not been an adjustable mechanism for varying the size of a dispensed piece of dough.